Addicted To You: The Chronicles
by XBreathlessWhispersX
Summary: One-Shots derived from my story ADDICTED TO YOU. All pairings are canon and each chapter is a different story entirely. Also - taking requests for one-shots from ATY fans in PM's or REVIEWS. R&R.


**Title: **Addicted To You: The Chronicles.

**Rating: **T.

**Pairings: **Canon.

**Perspective: **First Person – character varies per story.

**Hey guys! I decided to do a series of ****ADDICTED TO YOU ONE-SHOTS**** for the people who are still checking out the Addicted To You story! I was so amazed at how many of you PM'd me and how many of you actually viewed the updates! So here you are, dedicated to those of you who loved my story! Please do review and let me know if you like them! Also ****FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER**** for updates and other stuff [CarlyChantelle / My Homepage Link]!**

**Some of them will be lighthearted, some dark, some romantic...you can even REQUEST ONE-SHOTS. Just PM me or REVIEW with your request.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Chronicle: Acceptance.<strong>

**Perspective: **Kaiya.

**Summary: **A story derived from Kairi's imprisonment in the vampires nest in Radiant Gardens during the beginning chapters of ATY. The story focuses on Kaiya's abrupt attachment to Kairi and gives our little blonde monster some more background story. Please note; this chronicle is **before **Kairi is actually incarcerated by Violet. Hopefully this story will cover any questions I was asked about Kaiya and Akira, as well as briefly explaining how Kairi will end up in that cell described in Chapter 4 of ATY.

* * *

><p>Staring at the strand of blonde hair wrapped tightly around my left index finger Violet's words became a mere whisper in the background. It wasn't until the strong legs beneath me shifted and a large hand tapped the back of my head that I resumed paying attention. Akira; my older brother and the only biological connection I had left in this lifetime, moved his arms around my waist forcing me to remain stagnant upon his lap. Being ten years old physically had its advantages – people underestimated my intelligence and, whenever I get into trouble, my innocent demeanor deflects the permanent consequences. Akira secretly enjoys being able to treat me like a child, the evidence is both in his actions and his mind. I think it reminds him of our human lives.<p>

"Akira! Control that wretched sister of yours. What I have to say is important," Violet's voice was uncompromising as it echoed out throughout the 'meeting room'. There were others who seemingly stiffened at her words, not because she, herself, is intimidating – but because they were awaiting my response.

"I'm listening," my lack of interest reigned true in my voice, but my emerald eyes lifted to Violet's black pools instantly as a sign of surrender. Akira squeezed me a little then, apparently relieved that I had chosen not to act upon my usual mischievous callings.

"There have been reports of a vampire here in Radiant Gardens seen moping around. Witnesses have stated that this girl is in fact a Princess Of Heart. You might notice that some of our fellow companions are absent today," her eyes trailed along the small group of us that had actually attended this trivial meeting, "they will be bringing this girl to us shortly."

"You appear so confident but I can see the uncertainty tainting your mind," I stated, my eyes narrowing as I studied Violet's serious expression. Yes, that's right; I can probe a person's mind and learn all of their emotions, all of their thoughts.

"This girl will be incredibly vulnerable, unable to cope with her new lifestyle. I intend to find a way to use her, someone of that much importance must have some incredible powers locked away inside."

"Powers like that…how do you possibly expect to control them?" This time I was vociferous with my interrogative, bringing this girl here could be our downfall. I had to protect the only home I had left.

"SILENCE! Do not question me!" The horrific screeching of Violet's voice caused me to recoil away, rotating myself a little in Akira's lap I buried my face in his shoulder, his thoughts gently seeping into my mind.

_Don't push your luck kiddo._

* * *

><p>Later that evening I sat myself in the darkness, the shadows tangled themselves around my small form, shrouding me from the others. Or so I thought.<p>

"She's here," Akira's voice found its way through the darkness, sparking my interest immediately. I shut the small book I had been reading, placing it on the ground beside me.

"The Princess?"

"Yes!"

I lifted my emerald eyes to where he stood in the dark room, I could only imagine how flushed his face would have been, should he have still been human.

How _cute_. A girl who makes Akira's un-beating heart swell.

"Is she pretty?" I enquired immediately, clambering onto my feet and approaching him through the shadows. They manifested themselves along the walls and along the floors; any human would instantly be lost in this room. Their eyes unable to fight through the endless darkness.

"She's…" Akira's voice trailed away, his thoughts suddenly locked away out of my reach.

"Take me to meet her, right now!"

I sought out my brother in the darkness, urgent in my movements. The second my hand brushed his arm he was swooping me into the air; my legs finding themselves around his waist from his side, my arms tangled around his neck. Even at ten I was fairly small – some had even mistaken my aesthetics for six or seven.

He kept a strong hold around me to ensure I wouldn't fall, my eyes lingering on the side of his face. This girl must have been something special – Akira was undoubtedly infatuated. Lust, what a cruel emotion for any man to become entangled with.

* * *

><p>Back in the room where Violet had informed us of our new guest, all eyes ticked towards me before quickly averting away. The young girl who had been brought to us was on her knees, both arms held upright by two of our strongest vampires. She didn't appear to be fighting this, but her mind swam with panic. She was both perplexed…and heartbroken. Violet looked over at me, expecting me to articulate the redhead's thoughts. Instead I leaned in to my brother, whispering gently into his ear that he should put me down.<p>

Once my feet touched the ground I slowly closed the gap between myself and our 'guest', barely taller than this girl while she was down on her knees. I was cautious as I brought one hand forward, gently brushing back her red hair.

"What are you doing? Go back to your brother," Violet demanded, "now Kaiya!"

The redhead lifted her gaze, her eyes were filled with anguish. My un-beating heart clenched, for some reason, her pain reflected some of my own. I knew how it felt to become an outcast so suddenly and lose the people you love. I had lost my family to the vampire couple that changed me and my brother into what we are today.

"Your name?" I asked quietly.

"Kairi," her voice was hoarse the terror causing it to shake.

"I'm Kaiya, that's my brother," I glanced over my shoulder, my emerald eyes piercing Akira's. "He's not usually shy, Akira and I are known for our flamboyance."

A childish giggle surpassed my lips and I lifted my gaze, a daunting leer finding its way to each of the vampires holding Kairi in place. They instantly dropped her arms, stepping away. Violet let out an aggravated sigh, clearly growing impatient with what she thought were my little games.

"Let's be friends, promise?" I gave a forced smile, my emerald eyes glowing with a searing deviance. I didn't wait for the redhead to response; instead I brought both my arms around her neck, tangling them loosely in a gentle embrace. This girl was beyond damaged – but not beyond repair. She and I…we are the same.

"Enough! Step away or we will be forced to restrain you Kaiya!"

I looked up at Violet, releasing Kairi instantly and stepping back. No sooner had I retreated a few mere steps was I colliding with my brother, his hands gentle as they came to my shoulders.

"I apologise for my sister…she's a very curious child,"

Akira's words caused a snarl to erupt from my throat, a hiss soon following. "CHILD! I am no child!"

"Akira silence your sister or I will be forced to take action! In the meanwhile…Cassandra and Sakura…you two will take our guest into the feeding room. She appears deprived of nutrition." Violet's orders were of course compulsory, there was nothing I could do until Kairi had eaten. Despite this I felt myself drawn towards her, an absurd connection etching itself into my heart. Perhaps it really was just curiosity…but somewhere deep inside me…I knew human emotions were at play.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" I screeched, tossing the drained human corpse I had devoured along the ground in protest. Wiping the blood from my face I looked up at my brother, he appeared lost to some deep conflictions taunting his mind. He was still thinking about that girl. "I never get to play with the newbies anymore!"<p>

Akira let out a chuckle, his fingers moving between my golden hair. "You still eat like a baby; don't you know you're supposed to get it in your mouth…not on your face?" Crouching down he removed the remaining blood from my face with his sleeve, his eyes narrowing as his hand lingered on my cheek. I shuffled back instantly, smacking his hand away. "Don't patronise me! I'm not a child."

Akira stifled a laugh, shaking his head, "could've fooled me Princess. You certainly act like a spoiled brat when it suits you. Pick a persona and stick with it – otherwise you'll always just be my ten year old sister."

My emerald eyes blackened and Akira instantly brought his hands up to his temples in response, letting out a loud groan as I pushed my presence into his mind.

"You may be my brother – but I will never hesitate to kill my opponents. Don't become my enemy." Releasing the pressure I was putting on his mind with my other mental ability I stepped back into the shadows before turning and bolting out of the room we shared. Of course he would let me go – my brother knew better than to chase me down all the time. I could handle myself. He'd just appear suddenly to 'save' me from myself.

I knew our guest was being kept in the feeding room; while the rest of us had happily consumed our daily dose of human blood, Kairi appeared less than co-operative. I had overheard Violet raging about how useless the redhead would be to us in a weakened state and some other nonsense about locking her away if these objections persisted.

Sakura was standing outside the room, her entire body stiffened as I approached from the darkness. The second my eyes shifted to hers the young girl moved aside, granting me access to the feeding room where Kairi was being kept. One of the older male vampires, Yuki, approached me instantly. The second my green irises were consumed with darkness my arms were seized and locked behind me by a pair of extremely strong hands. The shock caused my focus to dissipate, my ability faltering.

I was_** tricked**_.

* * *

><p>Yuki stepped forward then, a sincere expression sweeping across his face as he brought his hand to my throat. "Violet saw that you would come here…Ichigo and I…we were told to prevent you from speaking to Kairi at all costs."<p>

My eyes widened in surprise as his grasp tightened around my throat, I could barely move within the arms that confined me. Having a ten year old form was truly limiting strength-wise, even though I am in fact a vampire. Writhing around I let out a shriek, my eyes blackening with an urgent haste. Yuki staggered backwards, his body convulsing as I forced myself into his head, overwhelming it to the point where he could barely move at will.

It was Kairi who became my downfall.

My eyes skimmed past Yuki to see our apprehensive guest staring right at me, the trauma displayed in her eyes became somewhat daunting, too much to bear even.

My concentration became lost and the second Yuki fell to the ground I found myself rising from the floor, Ichigo then launching me across the room.

The pain surged throughout my body as I hit the far wall, before I could even descend to the ground Ichigo found his way to me, knocking me to the ground with a greater force. I was about to force myself off the ground when a loud scream came from the centre of the room.

"Stop this! Don't you touch her! She's just a child!"

From where I lay on the ground I could see Kairi standing in the darkness, a brilliant keyblade slicing through the air as she approached us.

"You'd better do…as she says," I remarked weakly, climbing onto my knees and staring intently at the redhead. She was remarkable.

Kairi lunged forwards, holding the keyblade to Ichigo's throat, "I'll take you all down if I have to."

A sudden applause from the doorway startled everyone in the room, Violet's presence causing the atmosphere to tense up. Behind her was my brother, Akira, who had undoubtedly been summoned as a tool to stop me doing as I liked. Instead of rebelling…and instead of fighting…I threw myself forwards, my arms wrapping around Kairi in a desperate attempt to reclaim some affection.

Violet let out a devious cackle, Akira brushing past the head vampire and approaching us.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, "don't you dare! Akira no! I want to stay here!"

Akira ignored my protests, snatching me up into the air, carefully prying my arms away from Kairi and throwing me over his shoulder. Securing me there he retreated from the room, Violet's dark eyes piercing my own as I watched the room disappear.

"I don't want to stay here anymore," Kairi snapped, "the way you treat each other is inhumane. That little girl came here to-"

Violet's laughter was genuine this time, her dark eyes capturing Kairi's gaze. "Little girl? Kaiya is older than the majority of us here, not to mention incredibly dangerous. She could kill you in a matter of seconds with those emerald eyes of hers." Tilting her head on its side Violet's voice began to fade away the further down the hallway Akira carried me. "In case you haven't noticed…we _aren't _human. The sooner you accept this the sooner we can all…get along. Otherwise, I'm going to have to restrain you by force!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget that you can REQUEST ONE-SHOTS. Just PM me or REVIEW with your request. Feel free to follow me on TWITTER too. While you're here please do REVIEW with your thoughts - without reviews I'm hardly motivated to write. It's nice to know my work is being appreciated and read. <strong>

**Also, to any ZELDA fans - I do have a fanfiction based on the Ocarina Of Time, check that out if you're interested. **

**THANKS EVERYONE xoxo  
><strong>


End file.
